


An Urgent Matter – Series Finale Queensboro Bridge Scene

by sprinklepopsicle



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Desperation, Female wetting, Fetish, Omorashi, Pee, Urination, Urine, Wetting, female desperation, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklepopsicle/pseuds/sprinklepopsicle
Summary: In the series finale, Cat mentions that she has to pee right before she and Vincent have to save the prince, and there doesn't seem to be any reason or resolution. My curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to resolve it myself, embellishing this scene exactly how it exists in the show, but focused on Cat's need to pee and the resulting desperation and wetting. If you're into this, after reading it I recommend re-watching that scene from the show with this narrative in mind. It's 23 minutes into the season 4 episode, Au Revoir. And if you don't want spoilers, don't read this!





	An Urgent Matter – Series Finale Queensboro Bridge Scene

Cat started regretting that last glass of wine she had on the rooftop with Vincent. This was their final mission – to save a prince from Braxton, and get him to testify against him. She and Vincent were waiting at the Queensboro Bridge. They had just begun to formulate some semblance of a plan. They knew there would be some sort of bomb, and they had to stop it from blowing up the bridge right as the prince would be crossing it. J.T. Was keeping a lookout so he could alert them at the right time. Everything was happening so fast, Cat hadn't gotten a chance to go to the bathroom, and now she was out of time.

“Just so we're clear,” said Vincent. “I've never really done anything like this before.”

Cat responded, “That seems appropriate considering it might be the last thing that we ever do.”

“Come on, have a little confidence, will ya?”

“No, I just...” Cat stuttered, “I'm nervous.” She shifted her weight uneasily from one foot to another. “and I have to pee.”

Vincent turned around. “What? You're kidding me, right?”

“Nope, not.”

“Can you hold on?” Vincent asked.

Cat shrugged. She was honestly on the verge of wetting herself, but what choice did she have? The prince wasn't going to wait for her. This was a matter of life and death. She would just have to hold it.

Vincent checked in with J.T. on his phone. “How far away are they, J.T.?”

“Police dispatch says 2 minutes.”

“Got it.”

2 minutes. Cat could only hope the whole thing wouldn't take long and she could somehow get to a bathroom afterwards. Her legs quivered and she pressed her thighs together nervously.

After what seemed like the longest 2 minutes ever, J.T. gave the signal.

“Alright. You ready?” asked Vincent.

“Yeah. I still have to pee, though.”

“I love you, you know that?” Vincent quickly kissed her, a welcome distraction from the heavy pain in her bladder. She couldn't lose too much of her focus, though. Holding her pee in was a constant struggle.

“Ready?” ask Vincent. Cat nodded, but she wasn't ready for the sudden jolt she was about to endure. “Okay, take a big, deep breath, okay?” Cat inhaled as deeply as she could, worsening the pressure in her abdomen. “Three... two...”

Vincent suddenly pulled her into the prince's limo faster than anyone would detect. The momentum was to much for her, and pee started to spurt out into her panties. Cat gasped in horror as she tried to regain control of her pelvic floor muscles, squeezing her thighs together as tightly as she could. She managed to stop the flow before too much came out, and just her panties were wet. Vincent was too focused on trying to get the prince to hang up his phone to notice that she had just wet herself a little bit, but if he paid attention, his heightened senses would be able to detect it.

“Braxton sent you, didn't he?” the prince asked.

Cat regained her focus. “Actually we're here to save you from Braxton, who's trying to kill you, along with other innocent people.”

“What?!” exclaimed the prince.

Vincent continued to explain that they needed the prince to testify against Braxton in exchange for saving his life. “How do I know you're telling the truth?” the prince asked.

Cat responded sharply. “Would be go through all this if it wasn't true? You think we want to die with you?” She knew they were running out of time, and she was also running out of time. Her pelvic floor muscles were exhausted from holding her pee, and it took all her energy just to keep them clenched.

“Come on, decide now. Once we're on that bridge, it's all over for all of us,” Vincent pleaded.

“You have to believe me,” the prince said. “I had no idea what Braxton was up to, I still don't.”

Cat continued to prod him for information. Suddenly there was a thump on the bottom of the car. Startled, Cat momentarily lost her concentration and let out another spurt of pee. She felt a small warm spot form beneath her and regained control again. Fortunately she was wearing a thick, long coat, so it would take a lot to soak through it and create a visible wet spot. “That can't be good, can it?” she asked.

“No,” said Vincent. “The bomb is under the car, at least now we know how Braxton is planning to blow this damn thing up!”

“Well, what do we do, do we turn around?” the prince asked frantically.

Cat subtly squirmed in her seat, trying to maintain her composure as she explained. “No, it's too late to turn around. We're already on the bridge.”

“He's gonna blow it up any second,” said Vincent. Cat also knew she was seconds away from completely soaking herself. Whatever they did, they would have to act fast.

“All right, tell the driver to stop the car,” said Vincent.

As Vincent quickly threw the prince and the driver out of the car, Cat had to move quickly to switch into the front seat. As soon as she stood up, the pressure in her bladder intensified, but she just barely managed to get back into the car without incident. Vincent got into the driver's seat and they took off.

Now Vincent and Cat were in the car with the bomb about to go off. In a few seconds, Cat would be exploding, one way or another. She pressed her thighs together still hoping not to embarrass herself in front of Vincent, but her main concern was surviving. “Vincent, are you sure this is going to work?” she asked.

“Like I said, never done this before,” he replied. Very reassuring. Cat took shallow breaths, shivering from her weakening pelvic floor muscles, and her fear. Vincent reached out his hand to Cat. “Hold my hand,” he said. Cat hesitated as her pee started to escape in a steady trickle, against her efforts to hold it in. “Please, just hold my hand,” he repeated. Cat took his hand.

Vincent turned the steering wheel and the car spun sharply toward the bridge railing. The sudden jolt induced Cat to lose control. Pee gushed out of her and puddled in the seat of her coat, as the car crashed through the bridge railing. It kept coming out and she had no more strength to stop it. But any concern she previously had about embarrassing herself in front of Vincent was now overpowered by concern for her life. Would Vincent get her out of this before the bomb went off? He would have to act fast. She held onto his hand, her pee rapidly soaking her pants and making an audible hissing sound, and every moment that passed, Cat thought _Why not now? What's he waiting for?_ Her heart was racing.

The next few moments were a blur. Cat felt a sharp tug in her whole body, the heat from the explosion, Vincent's close embrace, the cold, hard splash of the water. The cold was shocking. Suddenly she was submerged in water, and the cold was like stabbing pain. She still grasped Vincent's hand, which pulled her to the river's surface in an area hidden by the bridge. They both inhaled sharply and breathed a few heavy breaths while they caught up with what had just happened.

Amid the cold water, Cat was surrounded by a certain warmth. She realized she was still peeing. She tried to put some space between her and Vincent, and clung to the bridge pier. She sighed heavily as she let go of the tension she had been holding and released her pee into the water full-force.

Vincent looked at Cat. “Ya okay?” he asked. Cat nodded, still catching her breath. She wondered how much he had noticed about her peeing herself, realizing that she had probably peed on him at some point.

“Yeah,” she smiled weakly, trying not to draw attention to herself.

“We did it, Cat! We made it!” he said.

Cat rolled her eyes a little. “Maybe _you_ did,” she said.

Vincent looked at her tenderly and smiled. “Come on, you're not worried about that, are you? We just survived a car bombing.”

 


End file.
